ChappellPuppets
Description A collection of random puppet videos, commercials and videos just for fun! I am the creator of Bud and Nugget The owner of www.chappellpuppets.com Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLEv3zx6Njk 1:42 CAN Newsroom - with Paul Gadsden 119 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fkzDF1KX3c 1:58 UFO attacks CAN Studios !!! 41 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6Yug56505A 1:58 UFO attacks CAN Studios !!! (higher quality upload) 97 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Tw_mNGHcFo 3:13 Chris Chappell A Good Time On Triangle Live 31 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9mc7LJWcYU 2:07 Queen's goose is cooked, John Kerry, WW3 94 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwH_N43QrS0 2:08 Egypt detains bird, Nelson Mandela dead ? 61 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMkgr8tx_Uw 2:04 Give the blind gun permits? Bird update, Hillary Clinton 69 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=risgSoJh_s0 2:23 Obama gets another peace prize! - Save Detroit - DC Shooting 70 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSY52gGz5NQ 3:05 Ted Cruz , Free Weed, Debt Limit, Twitter 64 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjhfAldWDSY 0:42 big buck 33 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6kjarjbITo 1:49 Government shutdown, Putin Peace Prize, Tom Clancy 66 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmWhOqo2UyY 2:36 China Warns USA, Truckers Hit DC, Flu Shot Report, Japan Needs Help ! 263 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqsZb_uB_K4 3:08 Government Can Kicking, Chase Bank, Free Adam Kokesh, Marijuana Report 149 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9IjTvutbfg 3:37 Obamacare, DHS, NSA, Green Report, Scary News Stories 193 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeP1JJEHQ0o 2:56 good time music video ! 101 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81y6Wjd3kU4 3:49 Adam Kokesh, Debris Island, Pakistan Nukes, Google Watches You Shop and More. 97 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b4qFmzNDUk 0:17 Happy Veterans Day 13 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBgUAr_Mr5Q 3:44 TPP, Obamacare, Human Trials for Cannabis Cancer Drug, 2,700 Year Old Pot, Sandy Hook 911 Tapes 853 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yH0OXDEmhUc 3:41 Iran deal , Armored Vehicles for your Sheriff, Cannabis for your dog and more ! 98 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsVEuIp2hns 0:39 GET YOUR CAN NEWSROOM T-SHIRT !!! 63 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTyAYz2wbSs 3:48 CAN Newsroom- Puppet News- drug test for congress, ammo prices, sandy hook 911 169 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bu37B_Mm0ek 0:25 Merry Christmas from the CAN Newsroom ! 64 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgLBwovtZ7k 0:16 tubetapecom 39 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSuEKUP4FAo 1:03 "We Will Resist TSA & NSA Tyranny Infowars.com Contest" Puppets 277 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hn9r38vTDC4 1:47 Green Report - episode 1 80 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvQeWjSseEo 3:12 CAN - Crazy weather report, Economic news, Ted Cruz, Obama, Propane 109 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQ7XPatWLwQ 2:38 Green Report Episode 2 405 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60YUJ02jTrc 0:16 happy valentines day 99 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NJ6BQ4jxh0 2:15 John Henson gone too soon, the outernet, long overdue rental, and woody 71 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ3SSl3G41g 3:50 CAN Special Report 102 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZnTrrxRloc 2:51 Marijuana for PTSD, Weed Kills?, - Green Report Episode 3 446 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZdJ7wTWcfU 0:58 Hiester Chevrolet ad contest 219 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jugUpftrvBI 1:37 Magical Butter Puppet Infomercial 293 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDrjkD9E0hU 0:31 walking dead puppets 569 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIjzN4_JLCs 3:00 Green Report - NC house bill 1161, March Against Fear, DEA 374 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mh3v5fRn4QI 2:58 CAN Newsroom - IRAQ, Spanish Flu, illegals, zombies ! 146 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-XkrB5Zw74 3:59 The Green Report - Todd Stimson Interview 231 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKejXi1QqUM 2:31 Green Report - would you like some weed with that? 10,000 new jobs 150 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzTvM6BMj8g 0:31 Redphish Music Commercial 503 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0XdmqM81S8 2:28 The Green Report - Obama laughs it off, Washington pot shops open, eating hemp seeds 226 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e369i4c3-w 2:28 Can Newsroom - Ebola, zombies? , Israel, Gaza, check your meat ! 242 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JhGklQBpV4 4:22 Green Report - CBD dog treats, Cannabis jobs, Marijuana use in pregnant women & more 597 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3dvvx1zD3A 2:58 CAN - Does Paul Gadsden take the ice water challenge? Ferguson, cops, cereal 97 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svSMiCsFu4o 3:12 The Green Report with Bud and Nugget - Fear the Reefer ! Rosanne, Hemp and eggs 236 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_284Foqpkc8 3:05 CAN Newsroom Special report on 9/11 with guest George W. Bush 118 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbVXD8U6U20 3:32 The Green Report - Marijuana Puppets, Tommy Chong Dancing, Free Weed 818 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llQ-LMQA3-4 2:41 Green Report, Looking for love, Smelling the mail, Okra ? 93 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDX4MqHfi8Y 0:45 Glasses.com contest Puppet video "Thrift store fun" 72 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ExlDlYIu3M 0:52 Vote YES on Amendment 2 Florida 392 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vkba7K_TudY 2:46 Green Report - DC, Oregon, Alaska, and Brownies !!! 98 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjo3KvZbMrY 2:06 HALLOWEEN 72 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR_Ryyj2H9Y 2:52 Green Report - Industrial Hemp, Marijuana Auction, The Culture High Movie 288 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kuf4Y6wVXF4 0:30 smoke a bowl - "Let it go" parody- Frozen 462 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JHA8TRi63g 1:31 Magical Butter - Mr Butter In The House ! 324 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTOZN_baa7g 0:16 Lerner and Rowe Parody Video Contest Entry 603 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOUAzidG29s 2:20 Green Report - Rally in Raleigh NC, Natives, Operation Sewer Rat 141 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQSztjFSJs8 0:31 Hiester Automotive Commercial 2015 contest entry 243 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQCz3F5lOVI 1:14 ABC Song 109 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qh9EAvD9Gmk 4:03 Green Report - Montel Williams - Bill Maher - Legalize Nationwide? - 155 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E3lm6w7g1o 0:31 Redphish Music Garner Commmercial 170 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzdQx9oPivg 3:50 the Green Report with Bud and Nugget - 420 edition, Todd Stimson, KFC, Willie Nelson 377 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrCbayX8QsU 3:48 Doctor Calvin shuts down Elmo's pro-vaccine agenda 8.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMHJ8d3o-aI 2:01 Blacklist Season 2 finale Bilderberg/NWO/the cabal speech by Reddington 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BigLwcsjk_4 4:12 the Green Report - Kermit the frog, washed up, cannabis cup, and more 303 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPzbWkQRjmk 0:31 Hiester Automotive Ad 81 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFoVFtY7Vqk 4:30 The Green Report w/ Bud and Nugget -CannaCamp, Canada, CBD oil.. 132 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8G0lU7MuaE 0:41 Rocky Mountain High Video contest 217 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9IGFq20zV4 4:42 Green Report - Cannabis Heals, No Go PTSD, HighTimes, Colorado Taxes, HEMP Inc.,..... 178 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-kFPQazMEY 0:16 Lens Crafters commercial contest 92 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeOJiKminZU 1:50 Donald Trump Puppet Interview 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewnNZ4NVPRw 4:01 Green Report - High Times, Killing Cancer, Oh Deer, PTSD Colorado,.. 168 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNPMxl4_1W4 0:34 Buffalo stampedes singing dog ! puppets 122 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZmFhvgUGIA 4:11 Green Report - Oregon, Reefer madness, the sky is falling, munchies? 111 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9OI9t-lykU 0:48 Bug Lives Matter 372 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saaKjTGYAxc 4:31 Green Report - Hemp in North Carolina, Cherokee Weed, Gone Postal 366 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmDX_U6vPdc 3:10 Green Report - What's up doc, ADHD, Spice, 2016.... 78 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI3yiGcGuFI 5:01 My Audition Tape/Demo Reel 954 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIZZyTl63d0 0:53 Master of Disguise Puppet Skit - Song from Lazy Town 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuhYuyWXIo8 1:00 JG Wentworth Puppets Jingle 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkKQmzq2VkI 3:32 Green Report w/ Bud and Nugget - Pill Bottle Drop, White House Protest, Is it Organic? 77 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkGK0sWNqXA 0:31 Lil John "The Interview" Hiester Automotive Commercial 2016 145 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvIC7OdwkgM 4:06 Green Report w/ Bud and Nugget - Pill Bottle Drop, TAXES, NC Hemp, Legal... 101 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6K_XrhznsX0 0:20 zikaexample 33 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygQeaf33CYA 0:31 Hiester Debate 2016 65 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3luM-RVvXc 2:06 Bein' Weed - A parody of Being Green 142 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzInzCI2aVM 5:15 Green Report with Bud and Nugget 8/22/16 50 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEB0Uc9fvA0 2:51 Cooking with Hillary Clinton 264 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVk9knt0xog 1:27 Video Reel 385 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR9QWk4D7q0 1:19 Drop Yo' Thumb - Puppeteering Song 161 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpFfEp86ww0 2:57 The Astronut - moon landing hoax, jokes 310 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPiHuNuJzE8 7:43 Good to Know - Episode 1 - Lines in the Sky 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDtaJidIPBw 2:33 How to deal with Stress 172 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwbIy1Mg_xo 9:08 Good To Know - Episode 2 - GMOs 158 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83IGpv8oqyg 2:07 Greetings from Captin' Wafers 47 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqpNgTU8nAo 2:06 BTS Midsummer Slam 2017 45 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbd0qwKsVrI 0:46 Marijuana Thought of the Week - Here's your sign 65 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kb2FVt5lGOE 1:03 Kermit Voice Impressions 229 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RgHQ-7gcMU 0:27 Marijuana Thought of the Week - Too Much? 45 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTKziCj9fzM 0:16 Weed - Drug Commercial Spoofdance contest winner 2017 416 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHdRH3qk2MM 0:43 Marijuana Thought of the Week -What's taking so long? 56 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waZCpJPU-aI 2:35 Demo Reel 2017 75 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6onqI6M75Fc 0:35 Marijuana Thought of the Week - Knock Knock 66 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5GrY-ogGpo 2:22 Bud and Nugget Movie Fundraiser 73 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtuRqRlV8Gw 0:59 kermit test 91 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVtpfXbMsTk 0:57 Happy New Year from Nugget 29 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MER8E7VWibY 0:21 Nugget's nuggets - How much weed? 82 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3V619hIcQ4c 0:28 Marijuana Thought of the Week - Bud Greenfield 28 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOgjfhnVwx0 0:47 Marijuana thought of the week - Bud - Gateway? 21 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4M5vCBvQW4 1:20 Marijuana Thought of the Week - What's in a name? 21 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2QdoFDA9uc 1:46 Bud and Nugget - The Weed Matrix 29 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuS4s9V7xGU 0:36 Nugget's Nuggets - Outnumbered 13 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE5Z9RC16TE 0:27 Nugget's Nuggets - I think I cann 4 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPFo5mlTOlY 0:21 Nugget's Nuggets - The Good Book 12 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQFv0OYNcPU 0:35 Nugget's Nuggets - Chocolate 17 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OneV3pikMZM 0:29 Nugget's Nuggets - Medical or Recreational? 36 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMwetKRO7Ik 1:32 The Paper Boat 5 views19 hours ago Category:ChappellPuppets Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART